Field
The described technology generally relates to an organic light-emitting diode display and a manufacturing method thereof.
Description of the Related Technology
An organic light-emitting diode (OLED) includes two electrodes and an organic light emitting layer in between. Electrons injected from a cathode electrode and holes injected from an anode electrode are bonded to each other in the organic light-emitting layer to form excitons, and light is emitted while the excitons discharge energy.
An OLED display includes a matrix of pixels each including an OLED formed of the cathode, the anode, and the organic light-emitting layer. A plurality of transistors and capacitors for driving the OLED together form a pixel circuit. The plurality of transistors include a switching transistor and a driving transistor.
In the OLED display, the combination of transistors, capacitors and organic emission layer require many photolithographic masks to be used. Production of each mask is added cost, thus increasing overall manufacturing costs.
Also, when a high resolution OLED display is manufactured, there may be insufficient space for the desired capacitor.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the disclosure and therefore it can contain information that does not constitute the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.